Omega Series
The Omega Series is a RP, novel, short stories, and card game series created by OmegaX. It consists of of several RPs, seven of which were released by 2009, after the departure of author's assistant, co-publisher and co-director Sin01 the series moved to a novel direction. =Main Series= Omega I The Omega RP The first Omega RP in the series that was worked on heavily, it was designed to be the most complex RP in Nexxus History. Omega Destruction An official remake of the Omega RP, Omega Destruction explains the origins of Scythe and Albedo, as well as giving long existing characters necessary screen-time. Omega II: Tag Team Tournament The second installment in the series, despite this, it bares little resembles to the first RP and kept nothing from the original RP, Omega II unlike any other Omega RP with the exception of Omega Destruction, started completely from scratch. Omega III Unlike other Omega RPs, Omega III had a spinoff which occured at the exact same time as Omega III: Dark Resurrection. Dark Resurrection The direct sequel to Omega II, Omega II focuses on another tournament while also allowing Scythe to play the lead character. Belial would reveal herself at the end of the RP, leading to Omega IV. The Clash of the Elements A remake of the original Clash of the Elements RP, 'The Clash of the Elements' occurred at the same time as Dark Resurrection, and both RPs would eventually reveal that The Judgemaster and Vladi Zarth were not only both the lead characters of their respective RPs, but one and the same. Vladi Zarth, or rather Scythe, would eventually be the last man standing, and absorb Lanacuras' powers, leading to Omega IV... Omega IV: Oblivion A direct sequel to Omega III: Dark Resurrection, Oblivion introduces a new character Genesis who was partly responsible for the events of Omega II and Omega III: Dark Resurrection. Omega IV would revolutionize the series, going far beyond any previous RP in Nexxus history. Omega V: Redemption A direct sequel to Omega IV, Omega V takes place one year later on the space-station Quartz. Omega V introduces several new characters, most notably Logan Atma/Exile and Xorn both of which made appearances in Omega IV. Omega VI: Revelations An indirect sequel to Omega V: Redemption. The RP takes place on the world of Auldrant, a planet composed of Fonons: a material energy found in all things. The year is ND 2017. Luke fon Fabre, the son of Duke Fabre of the Kimlasca Kingdom, is 17 years old. He is the Light of the Sacred Flame who is destined to bring prosperity to Kimlasca. But since being kidnapped seven years ago by the Malkuth empire, he has been kept confined to the Fabre family mansion. The shock of the kidnapping erased all of Luke's memories prior to the event. But one fateful day, a mysterious woman breaks into the mansion and sets off a chain of events that will change the world forever... Omega VII: Dark Delusion Omega VII is to have an all new cast, it is expected that the party from Omega 4-6 will appear near the end. Omega VIII: Armageddon Future Omega IX which is currently believed to go under the name of Omega IX: Condemned. =Outside of the Series= Omega Chronicles A collection of short stories that occur before and after Omega VI: Revelations with the main purpose of keeping characters not present in Omega VI, and VII, active. It will also serve as a bridge to Omega VIII: Armageddon. Omega Series Discussion Thread Omega Series Discussion Thread is a thread in the Dominion of Darkness for general discussion of the Omega Series.http://forums.thenexxus.org/index.php?showtopic=5367&st=0 Omega Series Talk Show Thread The Omega Series Talk Show Thread was started within the Omega Series Discussion thread as a way to further explore the Omega Series characters in a fun and interesting way. As well as this it can also be used as a platform to divulge important information in relation to the RP without it being quickly buried. http://forums.thenexxus.org/index.php?showtopic=11223 =Evolution of the Series= The Omega Series continues to evolve with every installment. Omega II: Tag Team Tournament * The Stat System which consisted of Stamina, Strength, Defence, Magic, Magic Defence, Speed, Luck, Horse Riding Skills and Joust Skills (9 total) is toned down to Strength, Defence, Magic, Magic Defence, and Speed (5 total). * Elements are increased by 1, with the addition of Non-Elemental (8 total). * Mostly everything else was dropped, including Entrance Music. * The plot is completely revamped and several storyarcs as well as characters are created, including major characters Beowulf Atma, Belial. Hauser Blackwell, Scourge, Scythe, Xemgao, etc. * Job classes are redone, reaching a total of 14 (Barbarian, Monk, Thief, Dancer, Saint, Ninja, Gladiator, Pirate, Sage, Assassin, Knight, Samurai, Paladin, and Dark Knight), up from Omega I's 5 (Mage, Knight, Mage Knight, Thieft and Priest), one of which (Mage Knight) as of Omega VI: Revelations has not returned. * Own attacks are created. * Limit Breaks are introduced. * Sign ups are split into two, Basic and Battle. Omega III: Dark Resurrection * Belial makes her debut. * Elements are increased to a total of 14, 2 of which (Divine and Destruction) are locked, one being the seperation of Water and Ice, and the other three being Shadow, Time and Gravity. * The Job Class system is given a huge overhaul, and has been divided into two levels, Basic (14) and Advanced (6). * Races are created, totaling 17, 3 (Demon God, Demon and Fallen Angel) of which are locked. * The tournament itself has been completely revamped. * Weapon types are greatly expanded. * Special Skills are introduced (22 total). * The ability to have multiple jobs is introduced. Omega III: The Clash of the Elements * Hauser Blackwell makes his long awaited debut. * Basic Job classes from Omega IV: Oblivion which at the time was still in development were used (42 total). * Weapon types (which again were taken from Omega IV: Oblivion) are once again greatly expanded. * Special Skills are slightly increased (26 total) and now characters are allowed to have a total of 3. * Elements are once again 14, but with the introduction of the element Chaos and the removal of Non-Elemental. Omega IV: Oblivion * The importance of the storyline now becomes more important than battle. * The Trance System is introduced. * The Mutation System is introduced. * Elements are increased to 18, with the additions of Space, Obliteration and Death, with the latter two being locked. Non-Elemental returns but with a new name, Void. * Races are increased to 22, and later to 24 with the inclusions of Diclonius and Crimson Noble. * Race Abilities are introduced. * Job Classes are increased to a total of 70 (42 Basic, 28 Advanced). * Espers are introduced for the Summer and High Summoner Job classes. * The Race - Job Class restrictions are completely dropped. * Special Skills are increased to 46. Omega V: Redemption * The importance of dialogue before a boss battle is established. * The Omega Series online encyclopedia is used greatly for the sign up. * Elements are increased to an unbelievable 50, with 13 "Basic Elements" available. * With the use of the Encyclopedia, Races, now renamed "Species" along with Mutations have proper Descriptions and Images of what they should look like. * 'Special Skills' becomes an official stat, now depending on what your species is and how many Omega RPs you've been in. * Guardian Forces are introduced. * Level 3 Job Classes, Supreme Classes, are introduced. * Species reaches a total of 38, up 14 from Oblivion's 24. * Mutations reaches a total of 22, up 4 from Oblivion's 18. * Jobs reach a total of 133 (Basic 53 Jobs, Advanced 43 Jobs and Supreme 37 Jobs), up 63 from Oblivion's 70. * Weapon types are given a much needed overhaul and now have stats giving them an actual purpose. * Special Skills are increaed to 52, and now contain skills that require multiple points. * Mobile Suits are introduced. Omega VI: Revelations * Stats are finally increased from 5 to 12, not counting Special Skills. * Specials Skills are doubled, toppling over 110, now having Skills that require less than an entire 1 point, thereby making use of the decimal point. * Species are increased to a total of 47, up 9 from Redemption's 38. * Jobs reach a total of 181 (Basic 60 Jobs, Advanced 61 Jobs and Supreme 60 Jobs), up 48 from Redemption's 133.